


Promesa

by BlueSugar



Series: Gryffinpuff en español [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Solo imagínate que es la nuestra ¿Sí?<br/>Prosiguió, Harry sentía como una sonrisa colisionaba con su lóbulo.<br/>-	No… la nuestra será… diferente.<br/>-	Lo será, te lo prometo.</p><p>A veces las promesas son puestas a prueba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en las últimas 2 películas como yo pienso que pudo haber terminado la historia si Cedric y Harry hubiesen tenido una relación. Por lo general siempre escribo historias cortas pero esta vez quise hacer una bien largota y macha(? 
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo solo haga uso de ellos por mero entretenimiento y ocio.

_Prólogo_

  
Molly Weasley a pesar de que tenía 7 hijos por su cuenta jamás dudo en “adoptar” unos cuantos más. Harry, Hermione y Cedric estaban tan compenetrados con los pelirrojos que hasta compartían las festividades junto a ellos en vez que con su propia familia (en el caso de Harry, por obvias razones.) La mujer se preocupaba por ellos como si fuesen sus hijos biológicos.

  
Todo el tiempo que los chicos pasaban juntos, aún cuando uno de ellos era 3 años mayor, no les impidió formar fuertes vínculos de amistad y… amor, todos en la familia sabían que entre Ron y Hermione sucedía algo y siempre habían burlas y bromas por parte de Fred y George y uno que otro comentario gracioso de Ginny pero nadie sospechaba ni se imaginaba el hecho de que Harry y Cedric compartían una relación romántica, al saberlo fueron acogidos con aún más cariño que antes, ambos chicos merecían el amor que entre ellos había.

  
Cedric, que se había graduado exitosamente unos años después de hacer pública su relación con Potter, quien destacó en sus TIMOs de encantamientos y terminó, junto a Harry, como co-campeón del Torneo de los 3 Magos, decidió quedarse como profesor asistente de esa materia, le parecía mejor opción que trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como simple empleado, opinión que compartía con su padre.

  
El Ministerio no era lo que era hace unos años atrás y si el joven Diggory permanecía en Hogwarts hasta el momento en que todo cambiara, seria capaz de, en efecto, ayudar de la misma manera que su padre por su parte junto a Arthur Weasley.

  
****

  
La boda de Fleur y Bill era esa noche y todos se encontraban ocupados con los preparativos, Cedric ayudaba a los demás a erigir la carpa en los alrededores de la madriguera y al terminar tomó el camino hacia el interior de ella porque sabía que Harry se encontraba ahí y que quizás estaría un poco desanimado, sólo quería ver como lidiaba con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró efectivamente al menor de pie junto a una de las grandes ventanas.

  
\- ¿Harry?

  
El mencionado volteó suavemente en la dirección que escuchó su nombre, Cedric simplemente sabía que por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas.

  
\- Yo… no sé cómo piensan en una boda en momentos así.

  
Dijo con gesto de disgusto el pelinegro para luego liberar un suspiro, para lograr distraerlo de esos lúgubres pensamientos lentamente se acercó a él desde atrás y comenzó a deslizar sus largos brazos por la cintura del más bajo de manera que pudiese hablarle directamente al oído.

  
\- Pequeño, necesitamos algo que nos haga olvidar de situaciones como ésta.

  
Sin mucha fuerza el castaño los mecía de un lado a otro, como una madre cuando quiere tranquilizar a su bebé.

  
\- Solo imagínate que es la nuestra ¿Sí?

  
Prosiguió, Harry sentía como una sonrisa colisionaba con su lóbulo.

  
\- No… la nuestra será… diferente.

  
\- Lo será, te lo prometo.

  
Ninguno pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ambos deseaban con todo su ser que nada les impidiera cumplir aquellas palabras.

  
Permanecieron en esas posiciones durante los minutos siguientes, Harry apoyaba su nuca en el pecho que lo sostenía y Cedric con su mejilla ubicada en la parte superior de su cabeza hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Hermione y Ron al entrar a la casa.

  
\- Chicos… no quería interrumpirlos

  
La voz de la chica viajó hasta ellos

  
\- …pero la Sra. Weasley nos envió a decirles que ya vamos a comenzar.  
Lentamente dejaron sus posiciones para luego seguir a los otros 2 hacia el exterior.

  
*****

  
La noche se cernía sobre el cielo, el toldo pomposo e iluminado albergaba bajo sí a todos los invitados al evento, la pareja de recién casados bailaba con la música y los aplausos de la multitud en ese momento ambos chicos hacían su entrada sin llamar mucho la atención, saludaron con diplomacia a quienes les dirigían la mirada y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías.

  
Las horas pasaban y en algún momento de la velada Cedric perdió de vista al menor para luego encontrarlo sentado en otra mesa junto a un hombre muy mayor y en la mesa conjunta también se encontraba una mujer de edad similar al hombre, los tres compartían una ávida conversación y al castaño le parecía grosero intervenir aún cuando el chico era su novio así que simplemente lo esperaría mientras bailaba con Hermione o la misma Fleur.

  
Luego de 10 minutos más, finalmente Harry regresó a la mesa que compartían.

  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con tus nuevos amigos?

  
Una sonrisa torcida apareció en las comisuras del pelinegro.

  
\- Ellos eran amigos de Dumbledore… creo, también conocieron a una mujer llamada Battilda Bagshot, ella…

  
De repente un estrepitoso sonido los alertó a todos y seguido a eso el candelabro que colgaba de lo más alto del toldo empezó a sacudirse, en una de las entradas de la estructura apareció una bola de luz azul que lentamente se acercaba al centro de la multitud atónita.

  
\- El Ministro de Magia ha caído, el Ministerio de Magia ha sido tomado y sus todas sus instituciones desaparecerán…

  
Luego de decir esto la voz que emanaba del orbe quedó en silencio y desapareció, el castaño instintivamente tomó una de las manos del pelinegro y con la otra ya sostenía su varita nuevamente una serie de explosiones comenzó y sin previo aviso mortífagos empezaron a aparecerse dentro de la estructura desatándose una pelea bajo aquel techo.

\- ¡Cuidado Harry!

  
En el agitación del momento sin querer habían soltado el agarre de sus manos y ambos ya se encontraban en extremos distintos del recinto, ninguno de los 3 menores portaba su varita así que Cedric se turnaba con otros de los aliados para desviar los ataques dirigidos a ellos, lograron que Ron, Hermione y Harry por fin se reunieran en la parte de una mesa refugiándose de los rayos de luz que volaban sobre sus cabezas

  
\- _¡Desmayo!_

  
Logró aturdir a uno que se acercó demasiado a los chicos y luego desvió su atención de ellos por unos microsegundos para ayudar a alguien más.  
\- ¡…Hermione ahora!  
Escuchó a la Sra. Weasley gritar y cuando devolvió la vista hacia el trío, vio como desaparecían del lugar rápidamente.

  
****

  
_\- Cedric… lo que te vamos a decir no creo que sea fácil de digerir._

  
_La voz masculina de Arthur retumbaba por el abarrotado comedor de la madriguera, el chico no dio respuesta y sólo esperó las palabras que saldrían después de esa advertencia._

  
_\- Harry…_

  
_Simplemente escuchar su nombre le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen pero el hecho de que la palabra estuviese ligada a algo negativo prendió sus alertas._

  
_\- …Es posible que él también sea un Horrocrux._

 

Unas noches luego del ataque, Cedric aún se encontraba con la familia en su hogar, aún no comenzaban las clases y por influencia de su padre decidió quedarse hasta que fuese la fecha del reinicio.

  
El Diggory más joven se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de la casa, recordaba las palabras de Arthur sólo hace unas horas atrás y en ese preciso momento la Sra. Weasley pasaba inocentemente por ahí sin poder evitar notar la ansiedad en las maneras de castaño.

  
\- Cedric, cariño.

  
Su voz era dulce, cariñosa, le colocó una mano en su hombro con intención de sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

  
\- Sra. Weasley…

  
El chico volvió a abrir la boca para dar explicaciones pero las palabras no salían de ella.

  
\- Tranquilo cariño no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar, es sólo una sospecha.

  
La mujer intuía lo que sucedía en esa joven cabeza y entendía su comportamiento.

  
\- Estoy segura de que hay otras alternativas aparte de… esa además ellos estarán bien, los 3 son excelentes magos.

  
Su sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro mientras levantaba un poco sus cejas, ella siempre ponía primero a quienes amaba y para no inquietar al más joven no demostraba lo angustiada que se encontraba con respecto a todo eso.

  
\- Pero… yo… debería ayudarlos, buscarlo… protegerlo.

  
La madre de los Weasley lo interrumpió, trató de calmarlo colocando sus manos alrededor de su rostro y pudo observar como se formaban pequeñas lagunas en los ojos castaños que amenazaban con dejarlos antes de que los cerrara.

  
\- Cedric mírame.

  
Los abrió nuevamente, un poco rojos

  
\- Harry es nuestra prioridad y si está en nuestras manos jamás lo dejaremos morir, lucharemos con él hasta el final.  
Sus palabras salían con firmeza y lo observó un momento más, apreciando sus facciones.

  
\- Te pareces mucho a Amos cuando tenía tu edad.

  
El repentino cambio de tema ayudó a que las sonrisas de ambos aparecieran, casi imperceptibles.

  
\- Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir. Debe irse acostumbrando de nuevo al horario escolar Profesor Diggory.  
El comentario logró aliviar la atmósfera, parcialmente.

  
*****

  
El insomnio que le provocaba la preocupación y el vacío que le generaba estar en el castillo sin ver por los pasillos de piedra al trío con quienes prácticamente creció, sin verlo a él en algún momento lograrían acabar con su juventud porque si bien, aún conservaba un atisbo del brillo de su piel y el rosado color de su sangre corriendo por debajo de sus mejillas, los círculos morados que rodeaban sus ojos era cada día más notables.

El día estaba nublado y la luz parecía más gris de lo que en realidad era.

  
\- Profesora Mcgonagall

  
El castaño corría cerca de uno de los patios de la escuela mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la maestra muy por debajo, solo con intención de captar su atención.

  
\- Profesora…  
Finalmente la alcanzó y ella volteó hacia él con seriedad en su semblante.

 

  
\- Profesora ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

  
La mujer lo miró fijamente para después recorrer con su mirada los alrededores para verificar si no había nadie espiándolos, evaluó la situación y finalmente accedió.

  
\- En mi oficina Sr. Diggory.

  
Ambos se dirigieron al lugar señalado con derroche de complicidad y cuando ya se encontraban en el lugar, relajaron la tensión de sus cuerpos.

  
\- Profesora… tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

  
Se encontraba recostado en uno de los extremos del escritorio y Minerva sólo lo observaba con sus labios fruncidos, atenta a sus palabras.

  
\- ¡Director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape! ¿¡Con qué moral Snape…!?¿¡Cómo viene de nuevo a esta escuela luego de que…!?  
Comenzó a vociferar el joven de manera muy gestual con toda confianza, la impotencia se apoderaba de su tono sin dejarlo terminar ninguna oración.

  
\- Él… jamás llenara el vacío que dejó Dumbledore.

  
Dijo con voz triste, la maestra no había pronunciado palabra alguna pero compartía la opinión del joven enfrente de ella pero en ese preciso momento debía ser la voz de la razón para el veinteañero, sabía que su impulsividad le podría costar caro.

  
\- Cedric…

  
Comenzó calmadamente con sus manos entrelazada bajo las mangas de su túnica.

  
\- Tú como yo sabemos que el fin se acerca.

  
Las palabras retumbaron entre las paredes de la amplia oficina

  
\- Profesora… ¿A qué se refiere…?

_Harry_

  
\- ¿Ha sabido algo de los chicos?

  
Fijó sus ojos directamente a la maestra, más controlado pero aun así lo peor empezaba a surcar su mente.

  
\- He recibido noticias de Potter y Granger…

  
Hizo una pausa, el suspenso lo estaba matando y de nuevo el peor escenario saturó su cabeza.

  
\- Fueron vistos en el Valle de Goddrich, vivos.

  
Las facciones de la mujer se relajaron en muestra de empatía.

  
El color que había dejado el rostro de Cedric, subió súbitamente, dos de ellos estaban vivos, Harry estaba vivo, eso significaba que aún tenía la posibilidad de verlo… aunque fuese una vez más.

  
\- ¿Ron no está con ellos?

  
Las cejas de Mcgonagall de alguna extraña manera se fruncían en el centro.

  
\- No he tenido noticias de Weasley en semanas pero espero tenerlas en unos días.  
Al decir esto se acercó un poco al castaño y suavemente colocó su mano sobre la suya, aplicado un poco de presión en su agarre.

  
\- Y Cedric… No pierdas la fe, el momento más oscuro de la noche es antes del amanecer.  
Y como comenzó el toque, terminó, la bruja le regaló una de esas pómulo-sonrisas y salió del recinto, seguida después por él.

  
****

  
El salón en donde se encontraba Diggory junto a los chicos de los últimos años de todas las casas, menos Slytherin, era un completo caos, habían hamacas colgando de los pilares, gente extendida por el suelo con sus uniformes o con ropas civiles.

  
Por decisión propia habían optado por resguardarse todos juntos, cuidándose la espalda los unos a los otros, Cedric como profesor no tenia permitido, por reglas impuestas por el nuevo director de Hogwarts, quedarse toda la noche con ellos pero siempre se las arreglaba para permanecer el mayor tiempo posible.

  
En ese momento se encontraba junto a Cho y Neville, los tres se encontraban sentados en el suelo con sus espaldas reposando en la pared en uno de los rincones de la sala, todos tenían expresiones en blanco como si estuviesen a un segundo de idear algo que resolviera su situación y no había ninguna palabras entre ellos, ni miradas; ni interacción alguna.  
En algún momento Luna empezó a acercarse a ellos con su distintivo caminar.

  
\- Eh ahí viene Luna, dale tu mejor sonrisa.

  
El mayor salió de su ensoñación y notó a la chica venir en dirección a ellos, le dio un pequeño codazo a las costillas del otro para luego voltear a ver la expresión de Cho, los colores abarrotaron el rostro del chico y Cedric mostró un poco de su dentadura para tratar de aliviar el ambiente tan pesado, finalmente la rubia llegó hasta ellos, al parecer sin darse cuenta del murmuro del veinteañero.

  
\- Neville te está buscando una chica en una pintura y quiere que la sigas por el túnel que descubrimos hace unos días.  
Las siempre elocuentes palabras de Luna Lovegood, pensó el Hufflepuff.

  
Los 3 se vieron a los rostros con extrañeza.

  
\- ¿A mí?

  
Se señalaba a sí mismo.

  
\- No, el otro Neville.

  
Dijo con sano sarcasmo Diggory, no podía evitar el humor en tiempos difíciles.

  
\- Ya entendí Profesor

  
Esto último con claro tono burlón bajo las miradas divertidas de las 2 chicas

  
\- Espera Longbottom, voy contigo.

  
Ambos se levantaron del frio suelo y Cedric apoyó su mano en su hombro, de esa manera comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la susodicha pintura.

  
*****

  
\- ¿Dónde está Neville? ¿Qué sucede?

  
Preguntó Cho al Hufflepuff que se encontraba un poco apartado mientras vigilaba atentamente, al ser el mayor y también autoridad académica en aquel lugar debía imponer orden como también estar al pendiente de cualquier situación que se presentara

  
\- Hace unos minutos entró en el túnel, al parecer la chica tiene que mostrarle algo del otro lado.

  
Le respondió el chico con sus brazos cruzados en el mismo punto donde lo había encontrado la asiática mientras ella se acercaba más al tumulto de personas que rodeaba el lugar que siempre ocupaba la joven, en ese instante la chica regresaba al marco de su pintura y lentamente el mismo se abría con Longbottom al frente.

  
\- Les gustará el regalo que les traje y más a ti Cedric.

  
El mayor levantó una ceja con incredulidad pero el rostro sucio de Longbottom reflejaba una amplia sonrisa y poco a poco dejó ver a las personas que venían tras suyo, para sorpresa de todos y aún más para el castaño Harry que con pasos cortos y manos escondidas detrás las largas mangas de su chaqueta entraba al lugar junto a Hermione y Ron, la esperanza se asomaba en el rostro de todos los presentes y algunas de las chicas como Cho y Ginny llevaban sus manos a sus bocas para esconder una sonrisa de asombro a diferencia de los chicos como Seamus y Dean que las mantenían visibles en los suyos, los 3 chicos comenzaron a pasear sus miradas y a saludar con un pequeño movimiento de mano a todos, de repente pudieron observar como alguien a travesaba estrepitosamente entre la multitud.

  
\- Con permiso… con permiso…

  
Escuchaba decir a esa voz tan conocida.

  
\- Harry…

  
El dueño de ésta había logrado llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los recién llegados, Hermione y Ron ensancharon un poco más las sonrisas que ya ocupaban sus rostros.

  
\- Volví

  
Fue la única tontería que se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro y sin pensarlo demasiado ambos acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba, los nervios hicieron que torpemente Cedric tomara el rostro del otro entre sus manos para luego depositar varios besos cortos y desordenados en la boca del menor y finalmente profundizar uno bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, sinceramente a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

\- Volviste

  
Logró decirle con la respiración entrecortada al terminar el contacto, sin esperar respuesta volvió a besar su rostro y luego de hacerlo por toda su extensión dejó que éste se escondiera entre su pecho y rodeó el menudo cuerpo que tenía en frente, instantes después pudo sentir como los brazos del pelinegro le rodeaban la cintura y como sus hombros se sacudían con movimientos erráticos, Cedric sabía lo mucho que el pelinegro podía aguantar sin colapsar y su limite se había excedido hace ya unos meses.

  
\- Harry hey, hey shhh… Ya estas aquí, conmigo.

  
Diggory trataba de calmarlo con palabras dulces pero él también se encontraba conmocionado y en algún momento le fue difícil siquiera hablar, los chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor decidieron que era mejor darles un poco de espacio y Hermione observaba la escena con cierta ternura pero suavemente fue halada de su mano por Ron que como los demás también había decidido darles un merecido momento de privacidad, ya tendrían unos instantes para decirle hola al mayor.  
El castaño al notar que se encontraban en aparente privacidad, agradeció silenciosamente y poco a poco guió al pelinegro a un rincón para que ambos se sentaran con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared centenaria de piedra así como se encontraba el Hufflepuff hace unos momentos atrás, ambos necesitaban calmarse y así podrían hablar más tranquilamente.

  
\- Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí

  
Comenzó Cedric a hablar luego de unos minutos en silencio, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas.

  
\- Nunca.

  
Harry todavía no se controlaba del todo y la afirmación del otro no lo inmutó de manera negativa, conocía bien el humor del Hufflepuff y sabía que su intención siempre era aligerar los momentos tensos.  
\- Durante las noches, en lo único que podía pensar era en ti.

  
Prosiguió el pelinegro, el mayor ahora notaba los círculos morados debajo de sus ojos, era como ver su reflejo, tomó su mano con más fuerza y la besó con todo sentimiento, quizás si hacía eso todo pasaría y podrían vivir tranquilamente… quizás.  
\- Ya no pienses en eso, estamos juntos ahora… Pase lo que pase.

  
Habló de nuevo al separar su mano de sus labios, trataba de desviar cualquier pensamiento que surcara por su mente, cualquier pensamiento que afectara su futuro con Harry.

  
\- Sólo prométeme una cosa…

  
Cedric acercó su mano libre a la nuca del más bajo y acarició un poco el cabello que la cubría.

  
\- Lo que sea…

Respondió el menor

  
\- No dejes que Hermione te vuelva a cortar el cabello.

  
La risa ausente-por-meses de ambos pudo ser oída y algunas de las personas voltearon en su dirección.

  
\- Y bueno ¿Tienes un plan? No hubieses venido si no fuese así.

  
La seriedad repentinamente inundó sus palabras pero una casta sonrisa ocupaba su rostro, sentía que no debían perder mucho tiempo en la plática pero no podía evitar querer estar unos momentos más de aparente tranquilidad luego de estar separados por un tiempo tan prolongado.

  
\- La verdad… No tenía intenciones de venir todavía …

  
Hizo una pausa y fijó su vista en el castaño que se encontraba delante de sus ojos.

  
\- Pero… ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que mencionaron en la boda de Fleur y Bill? ¿Battilda Bagshot y la biografía de Dumbledore?

  
El pelinegro se acomodó un poco en su misma posición, cruzó una de sus piernas bajo su cuerpo y la otra a colocó en ángulo y sus palabras le refrescaron la memoria al castaño, claro que recordaba… Fue justamente el momento en que comenzó el ataque, finalmente asintió como respuesta.

  
\- Dumbledore tenía un hermano… y una hermana, él fue quien nos mostró el túnel.

  
Con su pulgar señaló en dirección al mencionado túnel, los ojos castaños se abrieron con asombro.

  
\- ¿El hermano de Dumbledore los ayudó a entrar a Hogwarts?

  
Lo decía de manera incrédula y el otro sólo atinó a asentir, extrañado.

  
\- Se supone que ellos tenían sus diferencias...

Ahora se había ganado una mirada de duda por parte del menor.

  
\- Mcgonagall me lo comentó en algún momento, como sea...

  
Hizo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia a su explicación.

  
\- Pero ¿Y su hermana?

  
Siguió con la conversación el solo.

  
\- Se llama Ariana y… es la chica de la pintura.

  
Harry dirigió su mirada al suelo, Cedric no esperaba esa respuesta

  
\- Pero con eso no podremos hacer mucho acá ¿Verdad pequeño?

  
Suspiró, una pesada negación por parte de Harry le confirmó su temor, hubo un mínimo silencio.

  
\- ¿Y los Horrocruxes? ¿Cuántos les faltan?

  
La pregunta salió de manera apresurada, esos pequeños detalles de inmediato le recordaron las palabras de Arthur Weasley hace unos meses atrás y de nuevo disipó los pensamientos que lo perturbaban, por otra parte al pelinegro no debía sorprenderle que su novio supiese acerca de esos terribles artefactos y lo que debían hacer con ellos.

  
\- Nos faltan algunos… sólo sabemos que están dentro del castillo.

  
Cedric cerró sus ojos fuertemente por unos segundos, al parecer Harry aún no sabía lo que él si.

  
\- Aunque estaba pensando en algo que podría darnos un poco más de tiempo…

  
Soltó con seguridad el Gryffindor e interrumpió los recuerdos del castaño.

  
\- Cuenta conmigo.

  
Le sonrió con sus caninos sobresaliendo de sus comisuras.

 

 

Unos minutos después de ponerse al día ambos se encontraban frente a los demás chicos junto a Hermione y Ron quienes ya habían podido saludar al mayor, los 4 se hallaban notablemente más calmados.

  
\- ¿Y bien, cuál es el plan?

  
Preguntó Seamus con voz entusiasta.

  
****

  
Muchas de las personas que apoyaban a Harry y a la extinta Orden habían hecho de la escuela su punto de encuentro tras recibir la advertencia de Mcgonagall sobre lo que quizás sucedería en las próximas horas, el castaño se encontraba a las afueras del Gran Salón junto a gente conocida por él, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Lupin y Kingsley, ningunos sabía exactamente que sucedería en los próximos momentos solo sabían que se acercaba la hora de confrontar lo que sea que les estuviese esperando del otro lado de esa pesada puerta centenaria.

  
El ambiente era un poco tenso pero aún así habían algunos de ellos intercambiando palabras con otros y la Sra. Weasley tomó ventaja de esto acercándose rápidamente a él en cuanto lo vio, para ella también habían sido muchas semanas sin verlo y sin tener noticias de él.

  
\- Gracias a Merlín estás bien cariño

  
La mujer había logrado abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía y para ese momento hablaba por encima del cuello del castaño y peinaba el cabello de su nuca con una de sus manos, su esposo en ese momento también se acercaba a ellos con mirada suave.

  
\- Tu padre ha tenido mucho de que ocuparse en el Ministerio pero le alegrara saber que estás bien… y que Harry también lo está.

  
Las palabras del pelirrojo emulaban su mirada.

  
Desde el principio de su relación, Amos Diggory no aprobaba del todo a Harry, el hecho de ser el niño que vivió simplemente no significaba nada, el Sr. Diggory siempre pensaba en el bienestar de su hijo y que era su obligación velar por ello aún cuando el chico ya tuviese sus 20 años, para él eso representaba siempre poner en duda a Harry.

  
\- Gracias Sr. Weasley.

  
Significaba mucho para él lo que le acababa de decir el padre de los Weasley y más en ese momento, las manos de Molly se encontraban a los lados de sus brazos y la pareja le regaló una sonrisa consoladora luego rápidamente lo dijeron solo otra vez para acercarse a Ron y Hermione e hicieron exactamente lo mismo con ellos, eso demostraba que el amor de la pareja Weasley por sus hijos no sabia de preferencias.

  
Se quedó estático en su posición pensando en las palabras que aludían a su padre pero de repente escuchó un bullicio dentro de la sala, ésa era la señal que les indicaba que había llegado el momento de entrar, todos corrieron rápidamente a sus posiciones y… las puertas se abrieron.

  
****

  
El preludio de la batalla era tenso, mientras las preparaciones continuaban aceleradamente los aurores, profesores Hogwarts (Cedric como profesor auxiliar también se encontraba incluido) y demás mayores habían comenzado a escudar el castillo tras una cristalina envoltura, sabían que eso no los iba a proteger para siempre y quizás sólo lo haría por unos simples minutos pero aún así lo hicieron, lo hicieron como una declaración a quienes esperaban en los alrededores de Hogwarts.

  
Cuando la cúpula que protegía a la fortificación terminó de levantarse bajo la atenta mirada de quienes no corrían de un lado a otro por los pasillos de piedra el castaño con paso apresurado se dirigió al interior de la escuela para supervisar los preparativos y como eran llevados a cabo por mandato de Mcgonagall.

  
\- Brown cuidado con eso, pídele ayuda a uno de los del último año y luego ve a refugiarte con tu clase ¡No te separes!  
Le decía firmemente a una de sus alumnas de 3er año que llevaba una caja más grande que ella, el ajetreo de los chicos que lo rodeaban lo aturdía un poco, sabía que no era peor al caos que les esperaba a todos pero no era capaz de demostrar los nervios y preocupación que le generaban esos pensamientos y para distraerse pasaba su vista por cada rincón para asegurarse que todo estuviese en aparente orden.

  
En algún momento logró vislumbrar el menudo cuerpo de Harry entre los chicos y que con prisa se acercaba a él.

  
\- ¿Qué sucede?

  
Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar pero el pelinegro sólo lo tomó por ambos brazos, utilizó las puntillas de sus pies para acercarse al rostro del mayor y con el impulso logró depositar un beso en sus labios que poco a poco fue más profundo por parte del más bajo.

  
\- Nos vemos en un rato, ya sé en dónde esta otro horrocrux.

  
Dijo en tono tranquilizador cuando se separó

.  
\- ¿Qué? Voy contigo.

  
Ya casi le tomaba la mano cuando fue detenido por él.

  
\- No… tú quédate con los chicos, necesitarán a alguien que sepa como defenderlos.

  
Los ojos del castaño reflejaron inmediata tristeza.

  
\- Harry… no…

  
Sabía que no podía impedírselo, simplemente no podía y desde un lado Hermione y Ron también se acercaron a ellos.

  
\- Lo cuidaremos por ti Cedric, no te preocupes.

  
La chica colocó su mano encima de uno de sus hombros y lo apretó suavemente, Ron le guiñó el ojo reflejando complicidad.  
\- Más les vale hacerlo si no les reprobaré la materia el año que viene.

  
Los otros 3 soltaron unas suaves risas, quería expresar la esperanza de un futuro pero aún así le era difícil finalmente cruzó miradas con el menudo chico que estaba frente a él y con sus labios moduló un te amo y como respuesta pudo leer en los del otro un yo también luego de eso lo único que fue capaz fue de ver sus espaldas alejarse a través de una de las puertas del castillo, el castaño no entendía por qué se sentía como una despedida… definitiva.

  
Inmediatamente después una serie de explosiones lejanas comenzaron y sacudieron los alrededores, unas luces de colores bailaban sobre el suelo y se reflejaban en los rostros de pánico de los chicos menores, rápidamente Cedric corrió hacia la entrada principal sin saber que se encontraría, cuando llegó pudo observar como una capa de luz azul que venían en dirección contraria se aglutinaba por encima de la estructura que más temprano habían levantado y a la lejanía también notó que los soldados de piedra ya se encontraban por toda la extensión del puente del castillo finalmente cuando fijó su mirada en Mcgonagall y Molly descubrió la preocupación en sus rostros iluminadas por los ataques hacia la cúpula, eso definitivamente lo hizo saber que el momento se acercaba.

  
Harry…

  
****

  
Había pasado una hora y media desde que Cedric entró al recinto, sus largas piernas estaban dobladas por las rodillas y su mirada fija en un punto inexistente en el suelo, a veces olvidaba lo alto que era y estar sentado en uno de esos bancos alejados del Gran Comedor se lo recordaba, entre sus manos sostenía una taza de metal con un poco de té caliente, quizás un poco de descanso y esa bebida le repondrían sus energías … pero de repente sintió como sus mejillas sucias se humedecían y torpemente dejó la taza a un lado, como pudo colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y violentamente comenzó a gimotear cuando recordó el haber visto los cuerpos sin vida de Tonks y Lupin uno junto a otro, la tristeza de saber que iban a tener otro bebé lo abrumaba y que Teddy no recodaría a sus padres agravaba su situación pero peor eso era recordar la imagen de Molly y Arthur arrodillados en el piso mientras lloraban por Fred, eso le partió el corazón y tuvo que alejarse lo más posible de la escena.

  
También había oído de Snape y el pensador, su corazón se comprimió de igual manera por él y por su fallida historia de amor, simplemente era demasiado con que lidiar.

  
Para ese momento se encontraba totalmente aislado y podía dejar fluir toda la mezcla de impotencia, rabia y tristeza, esas emociones hacían que las lágrimas brotaran dolorosamente sus ojos y cayeran en la piedra del suelo, lloraba por todos ellos.

  
Maldita sea

  
\- Tranquilo mi niño

  
Una suave mano se paseó por sus omoplatos y de inmediato con bultos de lágrimas aún en sus ojos levantó su cabeza bruscamente.

  
\- Sra. Weasley…

  
Sin dudar se arrojó a sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

\- Yo… lo siento… tanto… Fred

  
Empapaba el suéter tejido que la mujer llevaba.

  
\- Shhh… Tú mismo debes saber que él, Tonks, Lupin… todos estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas …  por Harry, por todos.

  
En algunas palabras un nudo se hizo presente, al mencionar su nombre sintió como el castaño detuvo su respiración.

  
\- Seca esas lágrimas, querido esto todavía no acaba.

  
Sus palabras eran duramente ciertas, pasó uno de sus pulgares por la mejilla del Hufflepuff y desapareció unas cuantas gotas de agua.

  
Harry… no sabía nada de él desde el momento antes de que todo comenzara, debía buscar la forma de encontrarlo.

  
\- Sra. Weasley ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron?

  
\- En las escaleras principales.

  
Los 3 debían estar juntos, necesitaba verlo de inmediato así que secó rápidamente las lágrimas que todavía estaban en su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente a la pelirroja antes de salir de ese lugar en búsqueda del pelinegro.

 

\- ¡Her… Ron!

  
Cuando la chica volteó hacia él notó que en su rostro habían rastros de lágrimas iguales que en el de su pelirrojo novio.  
\- ¿Ahora que sucedió? ¿Dónde está Harry?

  
La boca de la castaña tembló un poco cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

  
\- Ha… Harry fue al Bosque Prohibido… Solo

  
Ron la consolaba con movimientos de sus manos sobre sus hombros, él como ella estaba afectado por la decisión del otro.  
\- Cedric créeme cuando te digo que tratamos de convencerlo… De ir con él.

  
Las palabras sonaban más como súplica que como explicación

  
\- Hasta pensamos en buscarte pero él nos lo impidió, nos dijo que tenía que ir solo… así evitaría lo que casi sucedió… en el cementerio.

El torneo.

  
Los ojos de Cedric casi se salían de sus orbitas.

  
\- ¡Maldición!

  
Vociferó con toda su fuerza y colocó su rostro entre sus manos, de esa manera invitaba nuevas, traicioneras lágrimas a dejar sus ojos, Harry ya sabía lo que lo unía con Voldemort... había ido al Bosque a morir.

  
*****

  
\- ¡Los mortífagos… están afuera!

  
Seamus avisó de forma repentina a las personas que se encontraban dentro de salón y Cedric fue uno de los primero en salir al exterior en compañía de Arthur y Mcgonagall, tenía su varita en su mano izquierda preparada para el ataque y defensa, en el fondo esperaba que el pelinegro aún estuviese con vida como prisionero… Vivo.

  
Cuando llegaron a las ruinas de lo que antes era la entrada del castillo ya habían algunos que se encontraban en el acceso como Draco y Neville que en sus manos tenía un sombrero parecido al de la selección de las casas frente a una multitud de personas vestidas de negro, mortifagos, que los esperaban al comienzo del puente que separaba a Hogwarts de todo lo demás, entre ellos estaba Hagrid con una cadena que rodeaba su cuello, veían como sus movimientos emulaban espasmos y en sus brazos cargaba un bulto… no era bulto, era una persona desmayada o… muerta.

  
Y frente a este grupo se encontraba Voldemort.

  
Mcgonagall con la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas se adelantó y antepuso su brazo a la altura del pecho del joven profesor que con firmes y apresurados pasos tenía la intención de acercarse demasiado al Señor Tenebroso.  
\- Diggory quédate aquí, no hagas algo que te pueda costar la vida inútilmente.

  
La animaga le advirtió y el chico detuvo su caminar sin desviar la mirada del hombre o lo que antes era un hombre que se presentaba ante todos ellos, los nudillos de la mano con que sostenía su varita se habían tornado blancos.

  
\- Es verdad Diggory, es mejor que te quedes en tu lugar o corres el riesgo de que casi te mate otra vez…

  
Las palabras de la mujer fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el otro las escuchara y tomara la oportunidad de burlarse a través de ellas, se escucharon algunas risas por parte de sus seguidores, risas fingidas.

  
\- …Que mueras como lo hizo Potter ¡Si! ¡¡Harry Potter está muerto!!

  
El mago expresó su victoria con los brazos levantados, declaración que generó gritos ahogados entre el otro grupo que estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

  
\- ¡Nooo! ¡Mientes maldito! ¡Mientes!

  
Con todas sus fuerzas Cedric trató de acercarse más al hombre que se jactaba de haber matado a Harry mientras gritaba con violencia pero fue detenido por Arthur quien rodeó todo su torso e inmovilizó sus brazos rápidamente antes de que se acercara más, Molly también se acercaba al chico con intención de calmarlo.

  
\- ¡Cedric no!

  
Sus movimientos se debilitaron y tardó un poco en asimilar las palabras, los colores desaparecieron de su rostro abruptamente y las lágrimas otra vez caían de sus ojos, ahora entendía lo que Hagrid llevaba en sus brazos… era el cuerpo de Harry, se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el frio suelo lleno de escombros y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en él, sus sollozos de dolor eran conmocionantes y Molly como pudo llegó a él para tranquilizarlo.

  
El dolor de su pecho no lo dejaba distinguir las palabras que eran dichas en ese momento, sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos y sólo era capaz de recordar las palabras que ambos habían pronunciado hace un tiempo atrás.

  
_\- Sólo imagina que es la nuestra ¿Sí?_

_\- La nuestra será… diferente._

_\- Lo será, es una promesa._

  
Quizás escuchó a Neville comenzar a hablar, no sabía con exactitud pero si distinguía un cierto tipo de intercambio de palabras.

  
\- Cariño levántate

  
Molly tiraba delicadamente de sus hombros, sabía que debía ponerse de pie aún cuando él también quería morir y finalmente se levantó abatido, sacudió con una mano sus prendas que acumulaban bastante polvo de las ruinas y con el dorso de la otra con que sostenía su varita enjuagó el líquido que dejaba sus ojos, la muerte de nadie iba a ser en vano.

  
Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Snape… Harry

  
Pasó su vista por encima de la figura lastimera de Hagrid y lo que llevaba en sus brazos, no pudo evitar tragar pesadamente y que su boca temblara un poco, rápidamente la desvió y la volvió a ubicar en el hombre descalzo y de túnica que al parecer estaba hablando con Neville, había perdido el curso de lo que en ese momento se decía… de repente vio como Longbottom sacaba una espada del sombrero extraño que había conseguido minutos antes, ambas multitudes reventaron en chillidos ahogados y al mismo tiempo mágicamente el aparente cuerpo sin vida de Harry saltaba de los brazos del guardabosques de Hogwarts, la sorpresa se apoderó del alto castaño al entender lo que sucedía, el pelinegro velozmente corría hacia las ruinas mientras lanzaba hechizos defensivos a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría de los seguidores del mago oscuro empezaron a desaparecer de la vista de todos como masas negras que desaparecían con el viento y poco a poco despejaron el plano escenario pero otros en cambio, decidieron unirse de nuevo a la batalla, Cedric se apresuró hacia él, esperándolo con su mano extendida, segundos después los dos chicos lograron unir sus manos fuertemente y retomaron su carrera hacia el interior del castillo.

  
No sabía cómo pero podía sentir a través de sus dedos como su pulso corría bajo su piel y quizás también pudo escuchar una o dos respiraciones provenientes de él aún como todo el alboroto circundante… definitivamente no era una alucinación, estaba vivo.

  
\- ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso!  
Los detuvo en algún punto y sin dudar lo atrajo hacia él con potencia, instintivamente rodeó su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos por unos segundos para finalmente separarlos y continuar con el improvisado escape, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna y la expresión de Cedric era seria pero la felicidad en su interior en algún momento se desbordaría.

  
****

  
\- A mi hijo no, perra.

  
Bellatrix tuvo la intención de atacar descaradamente a Cedric frente la Sra. Weasley pero la pelirroja ágilmente se interpuso entre ellos y la desapareció con dos movimientos de varita, la sonrisa que luego abarrotó su rostro era de total satisfacción, el castaño no pudo evitar contagiarse y le apretó uno de sus brazos en silenciosa gratitud.

  
****

  
La expresión de genuino dolor en el rostro de Voldemort les indicó que el último horrocrux había sido destruido y un rayo de luz saliente de la varita de Harry acabó con su existencia, todos pudieron apreciar como su cuerpo se desintegraba en pequeños copos de ceniza que volaban con el viento para desaparecer en la lejanía, había acabado.

 

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el puente reducido a escombros y mientras observaban hacia el horizonte Potter lentamente sacó una varita de entre su chaqueta y se la mostró al castaño con gesto inseguro.

  
\- Esa es… ¿La varita de sauco?

  
Harry sólo asintió y la empezó a mover entre sus dedos.

  
\- Es mía, puedo ser un maestro de la muerte con esto…

  
Dijo con voz amarga, era cierto, el pelinegro poseía todas las reliquias de la muerte pero al terminar de decir esto dividió a la mitad el pequeño pedazo de madera y luego lo aventó al abismo que se encontraba bajo ellos.

  
El mayor lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y depositó un casto beso en el tope de su cabeza, de esa manera demostrándole su apoyo incondicional y su abrazo fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

  
\- Ya todo terminó, todo mejorará.

\- Lo sé.

  
Ambos creían en esas palabras.

 

  
5 años después

  
Los campos verdes que rodeaban el hogar de los Weasley brillaba de foma etérea y sobre ellos se encontraba erigido un toldo de colores pasteles y lleno de iluminación, los invitados bailaban y acompañaban con aplausos el son de la música que se escuchaba, en las mesas se veían a familiares, viejos amigos, ex compañeros de clase y maestro de los celebrados.

  
En esos tiempos de paz y bajo ese techo se llevaba a cabo… una boda.


End file.
